


Christmas Furball

by HighQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Well - Freeform, animal - Freeform, holiday au, idk if i executed it well though sorry, just overall adorable, like super crack, puppy, sleepover, this is actually crack, yeah fluffy and cute tbh, yes i'm sorry i realize christmas is over oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQ/pseuds/HighQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has to stay at Kageyama's house for the holiday, but they're not the only ones who are in the house. A little guest they meet on Kageyama's front lawn also joins in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Furball

**Author's Note:**

> yes i understand i posted this after christmas but oh well this has a really crack ending and explicit language i am sorry i have a potty mouth.

T'was the night before Chirstmas~no fuck that bullshit.

"Kageyama!!!" You could see the orange-haired kid jumping from a mile away, even when there's a visibility of zero. It was the middle of a blizzard, and Kageyama really didn't want to bother with his loud self, even though he had no other choice. Hinata's parents asked for him to stay at his house for the holidays since they're going to be out of town, and the over-protective, secretly-gay Kageyama just couldn't deny. If only he was allowed to duck tape his mouth shut, then maybe he would actually enjoy his Christmas weekend.

"What do you want shithead~" Hinata slammed into him chest-first, burrowing his head into Kageyama's shoulder. His face turned fifty shades of tomato, but Kageyama didn't mind the closeness of Hinata, but he wished he could've at least ended his statement with a question mark.

"Aye, who you calling shithead?!" Here it goes again, he turns into an automatic bouncing ball. Nah, more of a pogo stick with a lithium battery that lasts forever. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the carrot-top boy, separating their bodies apart. He saw the look in Hinata's eyes of 'come on Kageyama we all know you're gay just let me ride your back on the way home,' but Kageyama refused to acknowledge it. Not yet anyway, he will soon.

The two walked closely together, trying to fight the extreme winds and snow blasts hitting them. It was Hinata's decision to meet him halfway between their houses, so Kageyama thought it was only fair if they shared some of the walk together. Too bad Kageyama's real reason for meeting him halfway was so that Hinata could walk next to him and he could keep looking "behind" them just so he could take a peep at his ass. Kageyama is a perv, but only a perv for Hinata.

"Kageyama," Hinata looks up to the taller boy, stopping them in their tracks. "You always look so lonely."

"How can I look lonely when your ass is always with me?" Kageyama scowled at little shrimpy, immediately regretting it. He signed quietly, wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "I'm not lonely, okay?"

"You sure?" Hinata gleamed up at him, making sure Kageyama isn't sad or lonely or anything.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, then do you have resting bitch face?" Hinata asked, probably less sincerely than he meant. Kageyama became infuriated, his inner crow releasing.

"You better run, dumbass." Kageyama growled, Hinata whimpered. Kageyama instantly started chasing Hinata down the sidewalk, pissed off that he got insulted and it's blizzarding.

It seemed like forever for the two running. Hinata reached Kageyama's house first, pulling a 'nyaaaaaa' face at the other. He sat on the porch shivering, impatiently waiting for Kageyama to finish coming up the driveway. Kageyama thought about staying outside just so Hinata could freeze, but he was extremely cold himself. He met Hinata on the porch, fishing for his keys out of his pocket.

"Come on, Hina~"

"Kageyama," Hinata pointed to the snow-covered lawn, "Why is the snow over there moving?" Kageyama adverted his gaze to the direction Hinata was pointing in, his eyes widening quickly.

The two of them just stood there, staring at the moving spot. Hinata thought it was an alien from a distant planet that got trapped in the snow, Kageyama thought it was just a bug. Angry at the fact that he couldn't go into the house because of the overly-frantic orange volleyball, Kageyama marched over to the spot. He raised his foot up~

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Hinata ran over and slammed Kageyama down, panting from the amount of momentum it took to even knock down Kageyama.

"What the fuck Hinata???"

_Arf arf arf_

Kageyama's eyes lit up, Hinata looking up to him with the biggest smile on his face. The quiet barking next to them gave away what the object was. The little white fluffball jumped onto Hinata, preventing him from getting off of Kageyama.

"I'T'S A PUPPY KAGEYAMA DO YOU SEE IT ISN'T IT CUTE OH MY GOD LOOK AT IT KAGEYAMAAA"

"HINATA USE YOUR PUNCTUATION!"

~

It was now nightfall. The blizzard has long past, the visibility has raised, and everything was peacefully quiet. Or at least quiet, Kageyama wouldn't call it peaceful. There was a staring contest going on, a contest to be declared the very best.

"Hinata, you're the last one I need to catch. Be the very best." Kageyama watched intently at the two, biting on his lower lip in concentration.

"I'm trying~" Hinata inched closer at the dog trying to intimidate him. "He just isn't moving!" The little group remained in that position for a few seconds, only to move after Hinata ultimately fails and blinks uncontrollably.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR A FEW SECONDS YOU FUCKING NARK!?!?" Screamed Kageyama.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE YOU SCARE ME ANYWAY!! MAYBE IF YOUR FACE WASN'T WATCHING ME I WOULD'VE WON!" Screamed Hinata.

"ARF ARF ARF ARF" Arfed the dog.

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Chanted Hinata and Kageyama in unision.

~

"Hey Hinata," Kageyama was now stretched on his couch, his legs out straight in front of him with his head on the armrest. The dog they found earlier, which turns out to be a baby Siberian Husky, was laid on top of his stomach. "What are we going to name him?"

Hinata eyes lit up. He hasn't thought of a name for the dog yet, probably because it's only been an hour since they found him in Kageyama's front yard. His head was still hurting from when Kageyama tried to catch him (after losing the staring contest, Kageyama thought it'd be great to punch him and try to stuff him in his lgiant-sized pokeball), but the wild Hinata couldn't be tamed. It's still a grand situation, though. Here you have a little Hinata, gleaming up between the Kageyama and the dog. Hinata legit could lean over him and have a heated makeout session with him, but the two can't even admit their feelings for each other, how can they even kiss?

"We should name it SUGARwara." Hinata smiled brightly, nuzzling his face with the dog. He sat down on the floor and rested his head on Kageyama's stomach, staring at him sweetly. "What do you think we should name him?"

"Anything not Sugarwara. I understand that he is as white as sugar, but the actual Sugawara would get angry." Kageyama ran his fingers through the dog's fur, directing his attention towards Hinata. Hinata looked precious resting his head against him. The little brown orbs glistening with sleepy tears and half-lidded eyes complimented the small blush on his cheeks. Kageyama actually noticed the small freckles on his cheeks for the first time, and oh did he want to kiss every single one.

"How about we name him Jack Frost? He is all white." Hinata yawned loudly, ignoring the drool that slid past his lips.

"That works." Kageyama and Hinata were at a whisper now, their new companion fell fast asleep on Kageyama. Kageyama checked his phone, noticing that it was now past midnight and officially the best holiday ever. "Merry Christmas, dumbass." Kageyama ruffled Hinata's hair, thumping him on the forehead.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy." Yawn. "Merry Christmas, scarecrow." Hinata stretched out and laid on the floor, resting his hands behind his head. "Does this mean that Jack Frost is our present?" Kageyama's eyes widen. He hadn't even thought about keeping Jack, nonetheless having him as a Christmas present.

"Hnnng, I guess???" Kageyama let his hand dangle off the edge of the couch, his fingertips barely hovering over Hinata's face. "Why are you laying down there?" Kageyama shifted slightly, trying not to disturb Jack, "You don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Well," Hinata sat up and stared at Kageyama sluggishly. "I know you don't like sharing, so I can sleep here on the floor." Hinata's face became flushed at Kageyama, his eyes avoiding the other's. Kageyama just let out a small sign and shifted over. Jack woke up and jumped off of him anyway, retreating to the loveseat on the other side of the room.

"You can sleep up here." Kageyama responded lightheartedly.

Hinata climbed onto the couch sheepishly, staring at Kageyama intently. "You're not sick, right?" Hinata zoomed in on Kageyama's face, making the distance between them even smaller. He just couldn't get over the fact that Kageyama, the emo little perch boy that want everything to himself, is letting him sleep on the couch, next to him.

"N-no, I'm not." Oh here it is. Kageyama is becoming flustered at Hinata. This kid who has a toilet-scrubber for hair makes him feel so many things at once~Hate, Lust, Agression, Desire.

Kageyama watched Hinata's eyes become half-lidded. The two were practically centimeters away from having their lips grace each other. It was obvious that they both had feelings for each other, it was just something that was never said aloud.

"Kageyama~" Hinata pressed his forehead against the taller boy, leaning his fragile chest against his. Hinata was practically straddling Kageyama now, his thighs wrapped around the other's waist. Hinata bent down to whisper into Kageyama's ear, "It's obvious that you're gay."

"YOU'RE GAY TOO WHY DO YOU JUST ASSUME IT'S ONLY ME!"

"I'M NOT GAY I JUST HAVE A TASTE FOR RAVEN-HAIRED SETTERS THAT ARE TALL AND GOT NICE EYES OKAY!"

"WHAT YOU LIKE AKAASHI!?!?!"

_Bwaf_

The distance between them was closed. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other with large eyes, but quickly melted into each other's touch. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, Hinata locked his fingers in Kageyama's hair. It was their first kiss shared together, and it all happened, thanks to Jack Frost.

"Well, looks like my work here is done." After jumping on Hinata to smush them together, Jack stood up on his two hind legs and walked to the door pleased. "Use protection, now! Merry Christmas!" Jack scratched at the door knob to open it, taking one last glance at the toussled couple that was fervently making out on the couch. Jack walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He ran off into the distance, ready to find a new couple to help get together.

And thus, the story of KageHina began.


End file.
